Sentimientos
by Micasse
Summary: Porque juntos rien, lloran, se enfadan, pero sobre todo, aman.
1. Cálido

Sirius había pasado tanto tiempo en Azkaban, rodeado de dementores y personas con todo tipo de problemas, que aquel frío que lo calaba hasta los huesos por las noches se había vuelto algo rutinario. En el momento en que empezaba a tiritar, sentía que estaba vivo.

Algo ridículo, cierto? Pero era la única manera en que su cerebro funcionaba, le decía que su cuerpo aún no había sucumbido, que por lo menos le quedaba un día más.

Por eso, teniendo entre sus brazos a Severus, por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo, sentía el calor recorrerlo por completo. Era algo nuevo, tan diferente a ese frío que lo paralizaba que no pudo evitar sonreír.

El calor del cuerpo desnudo de Severus entre sus brazos, era la prueba de que había salido del infierno, para disfrutar del paraíso junto a la persona que amaba y que lo estuvo esperando toda la vida.


	2. Frío

Frío:

Un estremecimiento que le recorre entero, haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erice.

Nunca pensó que podía sentir tanto dolor, tanta angustia, tanta desolación. Hace demasiado tiempo que aceptó sus sentimientos por aquel hombre de aspecto sombrío y severo, pero jamás llegó a imaginar que su alma estaba tan atada a la de aquella persona como para sufrir de ese modo.

Sabía que la vida de Severus no era fácil. Ser un espía para la Orden y engañar a Voldemort no era algo que cualquiera podría hacer. Había días en los que no sabía nada de su pareja, en los que se preguntaba si estaría bien, si el loco ese le habría echo algo. Pero confiaba en Severus, siempre tenía la esperanza de que volvería a su lado, de que podría pasar otra noche abrazándolo, besándolo, haciéndole el amor. Su mente y corazón no querían ni siquiera plantearse la idea de que nunca más volvería a sentirlo cerca.

Pero la vida siempre te sorprende, siempre tiene un nuevo obstáculo para ti.

Un nuevo escalofrío hace que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus ojos, al ver como Severus, inconciente y lleno de sangre, era ingresado en San Mungo. Apenas lograron rescatarlo luego de recibir una serie de crucios regalo del desquiciado de Voldemort, al enterarse de que mantenían una relación más allá del odio que quisieron hacerle creer.


	3. Duda

Pero es que Sirius era tonto?

Esa pregunta frecuentemente aparecía en la mente de Severus.

Ya sea cuando abría los ojos a primera hora de la mañana y se encontraba con Sirius observándolo intensamente, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en el pocionista. Porque aquella acción, lo único que ocasionaba era que se pusiera nervioso y Severus nervioso era igual a un Severus enfadado con Sirius.

Aquella duda también aparecía por la tarde, cuando Black correteaba (Ya sea como animago o no) por la casa tratando de llamar su atención con cualquier mínima cosa, con tal de que deje de lado sus preciosos experimentos para centrar su interés en él.

O esta noche, cuando Severus cocinaba. Porque obviamente Black era un desastre en cualquier actividad doméstica y si él aún no había muerto por sus experimentos, no lo haría por una comida hecha por el pulgoso, no gracias. En esos momentos, Sirius le decía que tendrían que tener un elfo para que cocine y ellos poder hacer cosas más interesantes, frase que ocasionó que Severus se quemara con el agua.

Y aquí nos encontramos, con Severus buscando un ungüento para quemaduras, hecho por él mismo por supuesto, mientras Black corría como un loco pidiéndole disculpas al tiempo en que quería buscar una forma de ayudarlo a sanar la quemadura.

A pesar de que la herida le ardía como los mil demonios, Severus tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius no quería ocasionarle dolor, y su exagerada preocupación era una muestra irrefutable de cuanto lo amaba.

Ese pensamiento hizo que el pocionista se sonrojara furiosamente. Y de nuevo aquella pregunta volvió a su mente.

Pero es que Sirius era tonto?


	4. Felicidad

Felicidad:

Sirius recordaba cada día pasado al lado de Severus, cada momento compartido con el profesor de pociones. Nunca los olvidaría, simplemente por el hecho de que eran parte de su vida como pareja, como amantes, como compañeros.

Recordaba especialmente uno. No que los otros no fueran importantes, pero este sencillamente le sacaba una sonrisa de sólo pensarlo…

Él nunca tuvo una familia que lo quisiera realmente. Para sus amigos era Sirius, el niño travieso, de buen corazón y un gran amigo. Pero para su familia tenía que ser el sangre pura que despreciara a los muggles, que tratara a todo el mundo como si no fueran dignos ni siquiera de una sola de sus miradas.

A pesar de que era feliz en la escuela, siempre había mirado desde lejos a aquel niño sombrío, con la nariz metida todo el tiempo en un libro de pociones. La única manera de acercarse a él, era a través de sus bromas. A pesar de darse cuenta que en la mirada del otro no había nada más que desprecio y odio, su momento de mayor felicidad era cuando lo tenía cerca y le hablaba con ese arrastrar de palabras tan característico suyo, aún cuando lo que dijera no fuera nada amable.

Por eso, cuando un día recostado debajo de un gran árbol cerca del lago lo vio sólo, se acercó. Severus no dijo nada cuando se sentó al lado suyo en el césped, pero cada poco tiempo lo miraba de reojo, esperando lo que fuera que Sirius le quisiera decir o, en el peor de los casos, hacer.

Pero Black no tenía planeado nada, solamente quería tenerlo a su lado sin ninguna broma de por medio, simplemente disfrutando de su presencia.

Severus dejó en el suelo su preciado libro y lo miró a los ojos, reacio a confiar en que uno de los merodeadores se sentara a su lado a pasar el tiempo. Pero cuando iba a expresar sus inquietudes, Sirius lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó. Su primera reacción fue querer apartarse, pero su corazón le dijo que aquello era lo que estaba esperando desde hace demasiado tiempo.

El beso fue tierno, dulce. Apenas un roce de labios, pero suficiente para dejar una sensación de paz y bienestar en cada uno. Antes de que Severus dijera una palabra, Sirius habló con vos segura.

-Quero que seas mi pareja, no es una broma. Te amo y quiero tenerte a mi lado-

El moreno simplemente volvió a besarlo, diciendo con ese gesto un inconfundible te amo. Su corazón le de decía que no era una trampa del Gryffindor, que realmente sentía lo que decía.

Sirius guardaba ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su memoria. Así es como había comenzado su relación, así es como su felicidad fue en aumento cada segundo de su vida en compañía de Severus Snape.


	5. Celos

Sirius no era una persona celosa, para nada.

Siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso. Desde pequeño sus padres cumplieron todos sus caprichos, por supuesto, hasta que se fue de casa. Si quería una escoba, la obtenía. Si quería que su hermano Regulus jugara con él, el pequeño aceptaba contento.

En la adolescencia las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. Era un buen estudiante, ni muy inteligente ni un tonto, el grado justo para aprobar las materias y divertirse con sus amigos. Las chicas estaban atrás suyo todo el tiempo, no tenía que esforzarse mucho para tener alguien con quien salir. Sólo las miraba con sus ojos grises y su sonrisa de galán y ellas caían enamoradas.

Por supuesto, siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Una persona que no lo miraba con adoración, que no le hablaba amablemente. Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, tan oscuros como la noche. Una lengua afilada, capaz de decir las palabras más crueles para aquel que osaba molestarlo. Un chico por el cual Sirius suspiraba en sus momentos a solas. Severus Snape.

Bien dicen que el ser humano siempre quiere aquello que no puede obtener.

Por él era que Sirius estaba experimentando aquel nuevo sentimiento. Celos.

Estaba celoso del rubio oxigenado de Malfoy que podía estar junto a Severus, que podía hablarle, hacerlo reír. Tocarlo. Aquel rubio estirado se atrevía a tocarlo!. Pero Black no podía hacer nada, Severus no era nada suyo_ todavía_.

Sirius se convencía de que tenía que soportar aquellos celos, que muy pronto Severus sería suyo y aquel estirado aristócrata no podría volver a tocarlo nunca más.

Pero toda persona tiene un límite. Y Sirius Black alcanzó el suyo en el Gran Comedor, cuando vio como Malfoy se inclinaba sobre Severus y lamía sus labios, que tenían miel de la tostada que el moreno acababa de comer.

Por lo que sin pensarlo, se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin al lugar en donde Malfoy y Severus estaban sentados.

Sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, Black tomó a Severus y lo jaló por la túnica hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, para luego juntar sus labios con los del otro, fundiendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso que el aprendiz de pociones respondió rápidamente con el mismo fervor.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, Sirius rodeó con sus brazos posesivamente la cintura del moreno y miró seriamente al rubio aristócrata.

-Severus es mío. Si vuelves a tocarlo te arrepentirás, Malfoy- luego de esas palabras, arrastró fuera del lugar a Severus, sin importarle las miradas de asombro del resto de los estudiantes.

Pero Lucius Malfoy tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara al tiempo en que miraba los rostros sorprendidos de los merodeadores. Esos tontos aprenderían a no apostar con él. Si Lucius decía que Black estaba enamorado de Severus, ellos tendrían que haberle creído. Se habrían ahorrado presenciar la escena de celos que protagonizó Black al pensar que él estaba coqueteando con Severus. Su amigo luego le agradecería el haber ocasionando que Black por fin diera el primer paso para que pudieran estar juntos. Claro, luego de sobrepasar la vergüenza de que toda la escuela viera como se daba su primer beso con el ojigris en público.

Después de todo, Sirius Black sólo era celoso cuando alguien trataba de separar de su lado a Severus Snape.


End file.
